


.:Hidden Disaster:.

by m0nstee_sleep



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angel Castiel, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Castiel Knows, Castiel Winchester - Freeform, Castiel is a Parent, Dean is a parent, Drunk Castiel, Gay Sex, Getting caught Knotting, Hunter Dean, Kinks, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Smexy smex, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Stiles Winchester, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek, secret relatioship, stiles is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nstee_sleep/pseuds/m0nstee_sleep
Summary: Castiel & Dean our happy parents of Stiles. Dean is still a hunter and stiles ends up pinning for a werewolf named Derek Hale. Dean disapproves of Derek, since his a werewolf, and only knows of how stiles likes derek platonic-ally . Castiel, on the other hand, approves of this relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Fanfic i've ever made, so please bare with me on any typos' .  
> ALSO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ERIN! X'''D

   "POPS! So what if his a werewolf. I mean dad's an angel." Stiles whined in the house walking towards the kitchen with his his father. "No.. no.. Just.... No. My child isn't going to be /friends/ with a freakin werewolf.!" Dean yelled at his son, and using hand motions to signify his building anger over their current conversation.

   Stiles recently just moved into town, Beacon Hills, and met a male named Derek Hale. Stiles could not stop talking about the man. To Dean that was usually a bad sign, Stiles finding a new friend, and ending up obsessed.

  For now the two were butting heads: Fighting over whom is going to get their way first. Dean yelling at stiles, stiles yelling at dean, and stiles poor father, Castiel, sitting in the background listening to the yelling of two very stubborn family members trying to get their way. After having stiIles, castile knew right away the boy would be; Stubborn, wild, daring, dangerous, and every emotion his been given would have came from dean. Dean though on the other hand put himself and family first before thinking of any others. Stiles might think of family, and himself a lot, but he wasn't selfish like Dean. That was one thing for sure on what castiel knew. Castiel was sitting in the background leaning on the entry way too the kitchen. Simply just waiting for the two to fight it out.

 Out of the middle of no were Stiles just went quite only attempting to get the last word, "YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE PAPS I HAVE NEEDS TOO YOU KNOW. I CAN'T JUST KEEP MOVING AND YOU EXPECTING ME TO BE FINE WITH IT. SO MAYBE MAKING MORE THEN TWO FRIENDS FOR ONCE MIGHT BE NICE!" Stiles stormed out of the room with tears welling up. "STILES IT'S FAMILY BUSSINESS! YOU THINK I HAVE A CHOICE?" Dean yelled back and getting no answer, but a slamming door. "You think your being a little rough on him?" Castiel finally spoke up from the corner of the room. Getting off what he was originally leaning on to walk towards his husband.  
  
___________________________ 2:00 am  
  
 Stiles was in his room pouting with swollen red eyes, and a still red face. He hated how he couldn't have friends, or even has a crush on someone. His father knew nothing about how it would become a crush and not just a friend. Phone in hand their was a text massage.   
  
 **SourWolf:** Hey.   
  
 _Stiles:_  Hey. 

 **SourWolf:** You alright?

 _Stiles:_  Fine.. you?

 **SourWolf:** Define which type of fine 

 _Stiles:_ Terrible, my old pops is acting like the time he and my uncle sam had to go hunt down the king of hell to receive some dumb sword.

 **SourWolf:** That doesn't sound to comforting.

 _Stiles:_ His being an ass. I can't have a friends and he still thinks to believe that i shouldn't be friends with you! Like 

 _Stiles:_ WHAT

 _Stiles:_ TyPE

 _Stiles_ : oF

 _Stiles:_ ASsHoLe

 _Stiles:_ DOES THIS TO THEIR SON!! 

 **SourWolf:** Your Dad.

 **SourWolf:** Maybe his too much into Hunting?

 _Stiles:_ MAyBE! what gave you that idea?! i mean come on his married my dad and his a /FRIKEN/ angel 

  Stiles waited for Derek to text back, but nothing happened. So the teen waited longer, and longer. Until it became around 20 minutes later Stiles, and the teen decided to text him again  
  
 _Stiles:_ Der? 

 **SourWolf:** Window.  
  
 Stiles looked out his window to find the werewolf; Gray shirt, Dark color jeans, and those beautiful sharp white teeth. Derek was so good looking even when didn't he even try. Stiles opened the window and sat on the ledge. Looking back really quick, to check if his bedroom door was locked, only to jump down into the bushes below his window. 


	2. .:Dirty Paws:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY  
> 1\. i needed ideas  
> 2\. I'm really bad with writing  
> 3\. I finally got the time too work on this //sighs heavily 
> 
>  
> 
> (THEY DO THE FRICK FRACK IN THIS CHAPTER )

  This would not have been the first time Stiles has walked out of the house, or jumped out through the window to slide down the very low roof top that connects to the window, this was something normal of behalf of Stiles behavior. Dean would either catch him mid act, half the time, or just ground his son the next morning for doing something so irresponsible. Those conversations would usually/always end up with a lecture from Stiles' human father. Saying things like; what did you think you were doing, what if a monster got you, i think i need to take your phone away, you are not old enough to go out THERE alone, and etc. 

  For now, Stiles was enjoying the sweet moment of beginning with his werewolf boyfriend in the black of night in the woods. alone. Stiles loved it, as they were now just walking around aimlessly having a good chat on between who would be better at shooting a bow, too who is better at sneaking around. Joking with each other and just doing what pretty much a normal-ISH relationship would be doing in the middle of the woods at night. This was totally normal was what Stiles said to himself silently, only to laugh at himself. "So why about you dads business having you on lock down all the time?" Derek broke up Stiles thoughts to pay attention to what ever Derek had just said. "huh?"  "I mean like did you do something for your dad to be breathing down your neck it sounds."  Stiles finally understood what Derek was asking so he thought up something quickly. "Well maybe because he wants me to have a successful life and not be stuck in the 'FAMILY BUSINESS' its kind of confusing with a father who may or may not saved the world a couple times after his own wrong doing. Besides it's not like my other dad is that strict he tells me stories of when Dean was younger. Kinda rough, but i don't even understand why. Feels like his kinda taking it out on me more then trying to protect me from it. Wanting me to like be pulled into this deranged non-natural stuff, or how uncle Sam would have put it." Stiles started to keep babbling, and at first Derek was just going to listen, but after a while Derek spoke up with a chuckle, "So your dad just wants to keep you away from what he has been through, and you just rebelling against the hard working man" Stiles glared at Derek knowing this was one of the werewolves many ways to make Stiles stop babbling through. " I BLAME MY ADHD AND TEENAGE HORMONES AND YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL COMFORTABLE HALF THE TIME!" Derek only laughed and looked at the pale beauty with a weird expression "Only half the time and you can not use that excuse for everything little red." "CAN TOOOOOOOO" Stiles spoke and was about to say something more, until warm soft perfect lips met his. Stiles dropped all his guards instantly so he could melt into one of the many kisses they have.  


***** SMUT AHEAD*****

(If you read it and complain it's ya'll own damn fault)  
  
 Derek had pinned Stiles to the ground, hips grinding into a clothed bottom. Stiles was laying down while arms were splayed out above him to grip anything available. Stiles was still a virgin, but wanted to know the feeling of something these heated. His stomach was on fire, and his insides toward his crotch felt like fire and a firework that was ready to blow up if it didn't receive any attention soon. "Derek i swear to fuck if you don't do something soon. i'll kick your ass." Derek only chuckled low, leaning down to nip at the boys neck. Next, un-zipping his pants, then pulling Stiles pants off the rest of the way. Trailing kisses all over the pale spotted body. Stiles was squirming underneath Derek as the older male continued. "Alpha please" Stiles whined beggingly. "Soon baby and we can't go all the way here" Stiles whined in protest, "Why? Der please i need it so badly" Stiles lust filled eyes looked at Derek with a hungry plea. "It's too late and you have too go home soon before you get to tired and i can't drag your ass back" Derek smirked as he brought there cocks together. Leaning up to kiss his lover and using his other hand to rub Stiles small nubs on his chest. Stiles arched his back when both there crotches have fully touched. He wrapped his hands around his lover finally as Derek used one hand to tweak Stiles nipples and the other to pump both there throbbing lower regions. They stayed in a passionate kiss, teeth, tongue and all. They did not want to separate until one of them needed air so badly that their lunges would have popped. After a while they had to separate and Derek's hand had started too speed up, rubbing near more of the sensitive tip area. Stiles was a moaning mess as he drooled a little after the kiss. Derek on the other hand was just continuously grunting as he bucked into his, which was currently holding both their members. "Derek shit i'm gonn-" Stiles couldn't finish their sentence without a moan escaping his lips. Derek grunted out the word same here. A cloud of white hit them both as Stiles came into his partners eager hand.

*****END OF SMUT*****  

  
Derek brought Stiles back to his house. Almost dragging the boy, do too how tired he really was. Stiles was able to get back into his room safetly and quietly. Telling his boyfriend a quick good night and that he loved him. Derek did the same thing in return, waited for Stiles to shut his window, and off Derek walked away quite happy with what happened tonight. One thing Stiles had missed though was how Castiel saw Stiles window open and room a mess. Cleaning it easily for him and hiding Stiles evidence while the boy was gone. Castiel was very aware of his son's relationship with this Derek Hales. While stiles was gone with Derek, Cas put the curtains in front of the window so if Dean walked by randomly he wouldn't think much of it. So Cas just after that waited silently for Stiles to return home to make sure he made it home safely, smiling to himself as he checked that his son did make it home just fine. 


End file.
